Pickup trucks with an open bed is one of the most popular motor vehicles for its passenger and cargo carrying capabilities. While pickup trucks can be selected with different sized cargo areas, there is always time that a cargo piece of extra length must be carried which may be too long for the truck even with the tailgate in a down position. Pickup trucks have also been widely used as transportation to sporting events and for tailgate parties that the driver may attend at the event. For the tailgate party, it may be desirable to have more tabletop space than that could be provided by the tailgate itself. It is therefore desirable to provide a tailgate that not only can be extended for carrying cargos, but also equipped with folding tables that can be unfolded for use at a picnic or tailgate party.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a truck tailgate extension and folding table such that the usage of the truck can be greatly expanded.